The Rocky Horror IM Show
by Lavenza
Summary: I know, I know, there are like a million of these...but I've been goofing around with this for a looooong time and I thought I'd post it just for the hell of it.  T for language and dick jokes.
1. Death Threats and Myspace

(Arthur's Nuts: Well, this is my first real..."fanfiction," I guess. This was pretty much just a lark. You must remember that. I started writing it out of boredom with no intention of sharing it with the collective Internet. But my brother and I find it highly amusing, and I have amassed quite a large collection of it, so I thought, what the hell?

The premise is simple: if the Rocky Horror characters were all fellow students in a modern high school, what would their instant message conversations be like? And who would use typical chatsp33k? I hope (but have reasonable doubt) that you find it as entertaining as I do. If you do, reviews are much appreciated. If not...well, go ahead and review anyway. Not like this is my magnum opus - my feelings won't be hurt. Flamers and trolls need not apply.

Alright, enough of this nonsense - on with the...other nonsense!)

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

tapdancegrrrl is online.

wanderingcreeper is online.

crimsonlips58 is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69: sup bitches

tapdancegrrrl: nm. u?

TheGloriousFrankie69: idk

wanderingcreeper: Ugh. Can't any of you type properly?

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU CREEPR

wanderingcreeper: Thanks a lot.

TheGloriousFrankie69: np

TheGloriousFrankie69: magenta y rnt u saying nything

crimsonlips58: Because this is a stupid conversation.

tapdancegrrrl: if its so stupud y u join it

crimsonlips58: Columbia, I didn't know beforehand what everyone was talking about. I was bored and everyone else was online so I logged in.

tapdancegrrrl: ok well wut do u wanna talk about

TheGloriousFrankie69: how bout how ugly riff is

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol

wanderingcreeper: ...

tapdancegrrrl: hes not that ugly

TheGloriousFrankie69: YES HE IS

TheGloriousFrankie69: hes so hideious i cant look at him

wanderingcreeper: I am not! Jerks!

crimsonlips58: Piss off, Frank.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wutsamatter mags

TheGloriousFrankie69: defendind ur boyfriend

crimsonlips58: He's my BROTHER, genius.

wanderingcreeper: So yes. :)

crimsonlips58: Nice job, Riff.

wanderingcreeper: Happy to be of service.

tapdancegrrrl: OMG OMG EWWWWWWW D:

TheGloriousFrankie69: c i knew it!111 lol ima tell eveerybody at school

wanderingcreeper: Say a word to anyone and you're dead.

TheGloriousFrankie69: r u thretening meh riff?

wanderingcreeper: Yes, I suppose I am.

TheGloriousFrankie69: srsly dude u have no chance aginst me

crimsonlips58: Do you fight as well as you type?

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu mags

TheGloriousFrankie69: i cud snap u leik a twig

tapdancegrrrl: hey lev mags out of dis she didnt do anything!

TheGloriousFrankie69: columbia i was talkin 2 riff! jeez

TheGloriousFrankie69: ima beet u up at school tmrw riff lol

wanderingcreeper: Don't even think about it!

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut r u guna do about it?

tapdancegrrrl: omg u guys quit fighting :'(((((

crimsonlips58: Frank, you stay away from him. I've got a red belt and I'm not afraid to use it.

TheGloriousFrankie69: i dnt hit girls

crimsonlips58: Good. That will makes things much simpler.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...

wanderingcreeper: Heh. Nice one, Magenta.

crimsonlips58: I try :)

tapdancegrrrl: mags ur such a liar u dont hav a red belt!

crimsonlips58: Yes I do...

tapdancegrrrl: no u just started karate last week! u told me!

wanderingcreeper: Thanks a bunch, Coco.

tapdancegrrrl: ...sry :(

TheGloriousFrankie69: so yea ima beat the shit out of u riff

wanderingcreeper: Please don't.

TheGloriousFrankie69: y not

wanderingcreeper: You'll break me. Remember last time?

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut u meen when i brok ur ribs? LOL THAT WUZ HILAREOUS!11

tapdancegrrrl: i still hev the picturs :)

wanderingcreeper: You took pictures?

tapdancegrrrl: yeh i tuk pixcturs of him beeting u up, remmbr?

wanderingcreeper: Of course I don't remember! I was being beaten up at the time!

tapdancegrrrl: ther on fb XD

crimsonlips58: I'll just go report them, then.

TheGloriousFrankie69: awwww mags ur so lame :(

TheGloriousFrankie69: those pix r so funny

tapdancegrrrl: cam down frankie ill just e,ail them 2 u

wanderingcreeper: Delete them!

tapdancegrrrl: y

wanderingcreeper: I don't want those pictures all over the internet!

tapdancegrrrl: im only sendin dem 2 frankie

TheGloriousFrankie69: ima post em 2 myspace LOLOLOLOLOL

wanderingcreeper: I hate all of you X(

tapdancegrrrl: :'(

TheGloriousFrankie69: :D

crimsonlips58: t(-_-)t

wanderingcreeper: Heh.

TheGloriousFrankie69: OK RIFF U JUST SEALD UR FATE

wanderingcreeper: What? I didn't do anything!

TheGloriousFrankie69: U LAUGHD

wanderingcreeper: ...Yeah. Because it was funny.

TheGloriousFrankie69: SHE FLIPED ME OF U THINK THAT IS FUNNY

WTF IS RONG WIT U

wanderingcreeper: You know, technically, she didn't flip you off and I didn't laugh at you, because this is an instant messaging session and not an actual conversation. Just saying.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...

TheGloriousFrankie69: IMA BRAKE UR ARM RIFF

wanderingcreeper: Then I'm not going to school tomorrow.

TheGloriousFrankie69: well then ill cum to ur house

crimsonlips58: I do hope you meant "come," Frankie dear.

TheGloriousFrankie69: welllll ur hous is pretty sxy lol

tapdancegrrrl: lulz frank ur so funny! :3

crimsonlips58: No he isn't.

TheGloriousFrankie69: sftu mags its just a joke jeez

crimsonlips58: I know it was a joke. It just wasn't a funny joke.

TheGloriousFrankie69: gawd mags u haf no sens of humor

crimsonlips58: Yes I do. It's just that I only find things funny when they're actually funny. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?

TheGloriousFrankie69: no

crimsonlips58: That's what I thought.

wanderingcreeper: So oblivious.

crimsonlips58: Isn't he though?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya wuteve ima come 2 ur house and make u pay fer ur remarkz u guys

crimsonlips58: I thought you said you didn't hit girls.

TheGloriousFrankie69: oh ya so i cant hit either of u LOL

TheGloriousFrankie69: but srsly tho ima get u bak mags

wanderingcreeper: You'll have to go through me first.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya and thatll delay me by wut, 5 secundz? tops!

crimsonlips58: C'mon, Frank, we were only having a laugh. Leave us alone, okay? We're sorry.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ok mags ill forgiv u cuz ur so hot

crimsonlips58: Um...thank you?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur welcom

TheGloriousFrankie69: but riffs not off da hook! HAHAHA IMA BEET UP

SO BAD TMOROW RIFF LOL

wanderingcreeper: Frank, please don't do this to me again.

TheGloriousFrankie69: y ur bein a jerk an i wana make u pay for it

wanderingcreeper: Frank, c'mon. I'm begging you here. If this were real life

I'd be on my knees right now. Please, for the love of whatever insane god you pay tribute to, don't beat me up!

tapdancegrrrl: lol riff ur so patheitc jkjkjkjk ilvu

wanderingcreeper: Just like your typing.

tapdancegrrrl: hey i sed i wuzkiddin :(

wanderingcreeper: You only said that in a desperate attempt to deflect my offense. And it failed.

tapdancegrrrl: no need 2b rude D:

crimsonlips58: Same to you, Columbia.

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol riff ima mess u up so baaaaddddddd

wanderingcreeper is offline.

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol thinks he cn just run away...not dis time riff

tapdancegrrrl: lol ill bring mah camera

TheGloriousFrankie69: u wana com 2?

tapdancegrrrl: ya! ^_~

TheGloriousFrankie69: ok bring ur camera n afterwurdz well get cigs and like french frys or somethin

tapdancegrrrl: yay! fun fun 3

crimsonlips58: You two are sadistic twisted little twats.

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey dats not true...im not a twat

crimsonlips58: Soooo you admit you're still sadistic and twisted.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya XD

crimsonlips58: Nice.

wanderingcreeper is online.

crimsonlips58: Hello, brother. What brings you back?

tapdancegrrrl: hey riff

TheGloriousFrankie69: sup beeotch

wanderingcreeper: Hello, idiots. (Not you, Magenta darling. 3)

crimsonlips58: I figured ;)

wanderingcreeper: Not really sure why I came back.

TheGloriousFrankie69: so we cn pick on u som more!11

TheGloriousFrankie69: u no u luv it

wanderingcreeper: No. I got lonely and I'm a little afraid to go back home, thanks to Freakjob.

TheGloriousFrankie69: U BETTER NUT CALL MEH FREAKJOB! UR

THE ONLY FREAKJOB HEER

wanderingcreeper: You think THAT'S bad? You should have seen what I started with.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut wuz it?

wanderingcreeper: Welllll, your name does start with an F, and "Frank N." does open up some interesting options...

tapdancegrrrl: lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: f u riff

TheGloriousFrankie69: u 2 coco

tapdancegrrrl: :(

crimsonlips58: So Riff, what time are you getting back from the library?

TheGloriousFrankie69: hes at da library? lol ima come get u riff

wanderingcreeper: Shit.

crimsonlips58: Aaaugh! Riff, I'm SO sorry! I pressed enter before I could delete the part about the library! I wasn't thinking!

wanderingcreeper: Well...I could just leave.

crimsonlips58: Where would you go?

wanderingcreeper: Um...I'll think of something.

crimsonlips58: But there are only so many places you can go. He'd find you eventually. I'm so sorry, Riff :(

wanderingcreeper: Apologize later. I've gotta run.

wanderingcreeper is offline.

crimsonlips58: Well, crap...

tapdancegrrrl: lol frnakie were u guna look first i wana meet u ther

TheGloriousFrankie69: im thiknin da park, hes so stupid thad be da frst place hed go cuz its da most obvius

tapdancegrrrl: dats rite next 2 da libary rite? wit da purple swings?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya dats da one, meet me ther

tapdancegrrrl: kk 3 xxx

TheGloriousFrankie69: cu there, luv ya babe xxx

tapdancegrrrl is offline.

TheGloriousFrankie69 is offline.

crimsonlips58: ...Fuck.

crimsonlips58 is offline.


	2. DISGUISES AND CAPSLOCK

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

tapdancegrrrl is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69: OMG DAT WUZHILARIEOUS IMA PISS MYSELF IM LAFFIN SO HARRRDDDDD LOLOLOLOL XDDDD

tapdancegrrrl: hahaha i tink u brok somethin i herd a snap lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: send me da pix i wanna uput em on myspace wit da other ones lololololololololllll

tapdancegrrrl: kk

crimsonlips58 is online.

crimsonlips58: Hey, geniuses. Riff just got home.

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol is anything brokebn? coco sed she herd a snap

crimsonlips58: Luckily, no.

tapdancegrrrl: dam i swor i herd a snap :(

TheGloriousFrankie69: o well we still bruisd him up prtty bad XD

crimsonlips58: You sure did. He was sobbing when he got back and is currently curled up on our sofa in a fetal position. I hope you two are happy with yourselves.

TheGloriousFrankie69: he still cryin? lolololololol jajajajajaja XD

tapdancegrrrl: mags i dint do anythin :(

crimsonlips58: Did you take pictures?

tapdancegrrrl: ...maybe o_O

crimsonlips58: Columbia, how difficult is it to lie on the internet?

crimsonlips58: If you took pictures, then yes, you did do something.

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey u dint anser my queston is he stil cryin?

crimsonlips58: God, I can barely read that.

crimsonlips58: Yes, of course he's still crying. He's just been beaten half to death by someone twice his size.

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol crybaby...& im more like 10 times his size if ya no wut i meen ;)

crimsonlips58: Tee hee. High-larious.

wanderingcreeper is online.

crimsonlips58: Ah, now he's on the other computer.

wanderingcreeper: Sure am. And guess what? I can barely type because SOMEONE nearly broke my wrist!

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol!

wanderingcreeper: I'm reporting you to the police.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wuteva freaky, i aint scared of doze pigs

TheGloriousFrankie69: u dont evn no my adress

wanderingcreeper: ...Dammit.

wanderingcreeper: I can still give them a description of you.

wanderingcreeper: You're REALLY easy to describe.

TheGloriousFrankie69: nah, im indescribeable :)

wanderingcreeper: Not really. Let's see here..."Francois Nolan Furter. Caucasian male (though he doesn't look like one), 5' 10", black hair, hazel eyes. Wears too much makeup, slutty black dresses, tacky plastic jewelry, and shoes that he probably got from strippers."

wanderingcreeper: I'm calling them now...

TheGloriousFrankie69: RIFF IM WARNING U

tapdancegrrrl: wear a disgise frnakie

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey gud idea columbia, dats y ur my favrite 3

tapdancegrrrl: :D

crimsonlips58: He could just tell them you'll be wearing a disguise.

TheGloriousFrankie69: uuuuuhhhh he doesnt no wut da disguise looks like yet genius

crimsonlips58: Knowing you, you'd probably just throw on a neon blue wig and some different coloured makeup.

TheGloriousFrankie69: no ill do a good disguise

wanderingcreeper: They hung up on me...

TheGloriousFrankie69: LOL Y! XD

wanderingcreeper: They thought it was a prank because I couldn't describe your disguise. Also they didn't think I was talking about a real person thanks to my description...

TheGloriousFrankie69: wudnt matter, m disgisell be so gud they wunt even recogniz meh :)

wanderingcreeper: Suuuure.

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU RIFF

TheGloriousFrankie69: u no wut ima do?

wanderingcreeper: No. I can't read your mind. (Thankfully.)

TheGloriousFrankie69: yeah stfu well wut ima do is ima dress up as a normal guy and then git liek seven other normal guys and well all beet u up agin and u wont be abel to tell which one is me! lololololol

crimsonlips58: That is the worst plan I've ever heard.

wanderingcreeper: I know what you look like, Frank!

TheGloriousFrankie69: i bet you dont lolololololol

wanderingcreeper: It's amazing I still do, based on the intense beating I've just recieved. But yes. Yes I do.

TheGloriousFrankie69: yeh well ima just take off disgise wen im finishd so evn if u give my disgise 2 da police it wont matter cuz THEY DONT BELIVE U LOLOLOLOL dis is guna be so hilarieous

tapdancegrrrl: lol ima use up all da space on my camera

crimsonlips58: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

tapdancegrrrl: jeez mags wuts rong wiff u u dont need 2 yell :(

crimsonlips58: ...Typing in all caps isn't the same as yelling.

wanderingcreeper: YES IT IS MAGENTA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT

crimsonlips58: OH YEAH YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT LET'S JUST YELL AT EVERYONE FROM NOW ON

wanderingcreeper: SOUNDS GOOD

TheGloriousFrankie69: SHUT DA HELL UP

wanderingcreeper: AH, FRANK, DECIDED TO JOIN THE FUN?

TheGloriousFrankie69: NO I JUST WANT YOU TO SHUT UP

tapdancegrrrl: STOP YELLINNNNGGGGGGGGG D:

crimsonlips58: NO

wanderingcreeper: WHAT HAS THIS DETERIORATED INTO?

tapdancegrrrl is offline.

crimsonlips58: ...Okay, maybe that's enough yelling.

wanderingcreeper: Perhaps.

TheGloriousFrankie69: u guyz r losers u chased coco away wit ur loserness

wanderingcreeper: ...Loserness?

tapdancegrrrl is online.

tapdancegrrrl: sry guyz i decided to log off 4 a few seconds 2c if da yelling wud stop

wanderingcreeper: NOPE, WE'RE STILL YELLING

crimsonlips58: YOU BET WE ARE, LOUD AS HELL

tapdancegrrrl: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

TheGloriousFrankie69: no coco dey jus startd yellin again wen u came bak

crimsonlips58: n frankie jus startd typin evn moar horribly too

TheGloriousFrankie69: dun make fun of my typin mags!

wanderingcreeper: g j

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU RIFF DATS JUST STUPID

wanderingcreeper: ...I didn't say anything.

crimsonlips58: Hey Riff, can I ask you a question?

wanderingcreeper: Anything, my love.

crimsonlips58: Why is your username wanderingcreeper?

wanderingcreeper: ...Long story.

tapdancegrrrl: tell it! i luv storys :)

TheGloriousFrankie69: omglol dis wuz hilareuous!

wanderingcreeper: "Hilareuous." That is the most pathetic spelling of "hilarious" I have ever seen.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu riff no one cares

TheGloriousFrankie69: anyway hers da story

tapdancegrrrl: y do u no frank?

TheGloriousFrankie69: im about 2 tell u coco

wanderingcreeper: This is a stupid story. Don't listen to it.

TheGloriousFrankie69: nooooo dis is a great story! u suk

TheGloriousFrankie69: so yeah dis is when riff wuz frst settin up his accoutn, n he askd me 2 help him rite?

crimsonlips58: Why?

wanderingcreeper: I'm not really sure.

TheGloriousFrankie69: so yeah he askd me 2 help him set it up

TheGloriousFrankie69: cuz he failz at computers lololololol

TheGloriousFrankie69: anyway he put in da username he wanted and the passwurd and all dat shit

TheGloriousFrankie69: den i changed the username to wanderingcreeper at da last second XD

tapdancegrrrl: LOLOLOLOLOLOL

crimsonlips58: I'm amazed he could even spell that.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu mags

crimsonlips58: Frank, YOU stfu.

TheGloriousFrankie69: :(

wanderingcreeper: Actually, he didn't even spell it right.

crimsonlips58: Then why is it right?

wanderingcreeper: ...I corrected it. And then he pressed enter. X(

tapdancegrrrl: LULZ DATS AWESOME RIFF UR SUCH A MORON

wanderingcreeper: You guys suck.

TheGloriousFrankie69: yd you corrwect it creeper?

wanderingcreeper: My name's not Creeper.

tapdancegrrrl: it shud be

wanderingcreeper: THANK YOU COLUMBIA.

wanderingcreeper: I don't really know. I was sitting there going, "Frank, if you're going to put a dumb username, at least spell it right." So I fixed it and then he entered it. I was going to change it...

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol u secretly luv bein called wanderingcreeper, admit it creeper

wanderingcreeper: Stop calling me Creeper!

TheGloriousFrankie69: how bout freaky?

wanderingcreeper: That's even worse!

TheGloriousFrankie69: well den ill call u that

wanderingcreeper: D:

TheGloriousFrankie69: dont be upset freaky, im just playin wit u

wanderingcreeper: Exactly. Why can't you just call me by my actual name? Is that really so difficult? I mean, "Riff Raff" isn't really all that flattering either...

crimsonlips58: I wonder why Mom named you that.

TheGloriousFrankie69: cuz its fitting

wanderingcreeper: :(

tapdancegrrrl: ya it ttottally is

wanderingcreeper: And you ttottally can't spell.

tapdancegrrrl: uuummmmmm u just spelld it da same way genius

wanderingcreeper: COLUMBIA. I WAS MAKING FUN OF YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

tapdancegrrrl is offline.

wanderingcreeper: Thank god for that.

wanderingcreeper: Well, I'd love to stay and be abused some more, but I've got to go put some more iodide on my bruises. Have an awful night.

wanderingcreeper is offline

TheGloriousFrankie69: jeez freaky u dont gotta be such a jerk

crimsonlips58: He's not online anymore, Einstein.

TheGloriousFrankie69: soooooo?

crimsonlips58: HE CAN'T READ THAT.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya babies usuallly cant readf lolololololol

crimsonlips58: I'm out of here.

crimsonlips58 is offline.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wuteva

TheGloriousFrankie69 is offline.


	3. Drama and Gregiuhrejgoirjg

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

wanderingcreeper is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69: heeeey rocky! 3

bbbbbbbbb: riurgy5e7895tp;r ghtr no8gut bg h9o87lv

wanderingcreeper: Rocky? Why does he have an account?

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu freaky

wanderingcreeper: Why are you still calling me that!

bbbbbbbbb: wertyuytrew ertyurtht76eruw7 uevrtgeutvv67483654 3765834657123456786o8 796 0685e7i4o38yti fuyhkgj ,cgt ggvyygyuygu?

wanderingcreeper: NO.

hellyeahsaxophone is online.

hellyeahsaxophone: YO

wanderingcreeper: HELLO EDDIE.

hellyeahsaxophone: YOYO RIFF WOTS UP WITH THE CAPS

wanderingcreeper: I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING

bbbbbbbbb: dcfuit5hr4ri4y575oir tv87bh5yuirub**^^&%$

hellyeahsaxophone: haha yeah i guess so lol...but i mean you usually type right. nerd lol jk ;;)

wanderingcreeper: Are you winking at me? I'm blushing.

wanderingcreeper: It appears that your smiley has four eyes, though.

hellyeahsaxophone: ...

hellyeahsaxophone: those were both mistakes

wanderingcreeper: Suuuuuuure they were ;)

TheGloriousFrankie69: BITCH LAY OFF MAH EDDIE

wanderingcreeper: o_O Jeez, Frank, I was just messing around.

hellyeahsaxophone: wot, your Eddie? wtf is that supposed to mean?

TheGloriousFrankie69: u no wut it means :D

bbbbbbbbb: 

hellyeahsaxophone: uhhhhhh, sorry Frank i dont swing that way

TheGloriousFrankie69: not even a little?

hellyeahsaxophone: no

TheGloriousFrankie69: :'(

tapdancegrrrl is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69: bcuz i wanted to ask u 2 prom

tapdancegrrrl: WUT FRANK WHO U ASKIN 2 PROM

TheGloriousFrankie69: uhhhh

wanderingcreeper: Eddie!

bbbbbbbbb: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^43646543erwftghjbnvgvb vbgftgtrt dr

TheGloriousFrankie69: THX A LOT RIFF IMA BEAT U UP 4 THIS

wanderingcreeper: If it means you'll call me by my real name again, fine.

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU IM NOT GONNA GO EASY ON U DIS TIEM IMA BREAK U IN HAFF IM GONI 4 BLOOD OK IMA MAKE U BLEED

wanderingcreeper: Oh, c'mon!

tapdancegrrrl: WTF FRANK I THOT WE WRE GOIN 2 PROM TOGETHERRRRR ! U ASSHOLE

TheGloriousFrankie69: coco its not like dat!

TheGloriousFrankie69: riff wuz just bein a jerk its not true

hellyeahsaxophone: yeah it is

TheGloriousFrankie69: I HATE U EDDIE

bbbbbbbbb: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvqwxyz

wanderingcreeper: Would you get out of here, Rocky?

hellyeahsaxophone: im just impressed that he actually knows the alphabet

TheGloriousFrankie69: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

tapdancegrrrl: FRNAKIE IM THRU WIT U WERE OVER D

TheGloriousFrankie69: NNOOOOOOO COCO PLZZZZZZ DNT DO DIS 2 MEEEEEEEEEE ILOVEU 3 SEE?

tapdancegrrrl: forget it frank ur just a jerk i shuda listend 2 mags :(

crimsonlips58 is online.

wanderingcreeper: Oh, and speaking of Mags...

crimsonlips58: What? Who's talking about me?

wanderingcreeper: Columbia.

bbbbbbbbb: ruihieuhiohigeyrgiern dvjbhj ::::;;;;;;;:;:;:

tapdancegrrrl: mags u were rite abut frnak

crimsonlips58: Nice spelling. I'm just gonna call him Frnak from now on if that's okay with all of you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: u bettr not call me dat\

TheGloriousFrankie69: im alredy madddddddddd

crimsonlips58: What about?

wanderingcreeper: Messy breakup.

crimsonlips58: Again?

tapdancegrrrl: HE ASKD EDDIE 2 PROM AND HE ALREDY SED HED GO WIT MEEEE D

crimsonlips58: Columbia, you're hurting my tender ears.

tapdancegrrrl: wut?

wanderingcreeper: Oh, really?

hellyeahsaxophone: uuummmmm...Coco? maybe he was just screwing around, he does a alot of stuff like that

tapdancegrrrl: no he wasnt he relly askd u! i no he did he always thinks he can have more then one gf/bf at a time

TheGloriousFrankie69: i cud take u both to prom?

hellyeahsaxophone: I SAID NO

bbbbbbbbb: dwf56t4ersdfghyju67543ewdscv bnnbghtr5gfvb cbfgtgfttg

TheGloriousFrankie69: fine )

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...rocky? will u go with meh?

bbbbbbbbb: &&

TheGloriousFrankie69: uuuuuummmmm is dat a yes?

wanderingcreeper: Don't bother, Frank.

TheGloriousFrankie69: SHUT DA HELL UP CREEPER

TheGloriousFrankie69: rocky wut time shud i pick u up?

bbbbbbbbb: 346549854689767r

crimsonlips58: Translation: NEVER

bbbbbbbbb: 

wanderingcreeper: Translation: I hate you and I think you're uglier than Brad Majors (if that were even possible)

crimsonlips58: It's not possible, dear brother.

wanderingcreeper: Making it an even more grevious insult!

crimsonlips58: Ah, true, true.

TheGloriousFrankie69: dats not wut hees sayin morons

crimsonlips58: Exactly, he's just banging on the keyboard.

wanderingcreeper: I'll bet he set up his account by accident.

tapdancegrrrl: how much u wanna bet?

wanderingcreeper: $10

tapdancegrrrl: ur on

bbbbbbbbb: urururururururururu$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

hellyeahsaxophone: its true

hellyeahsaxophone: he randomly walked into my house and started messing with my computer and somehow he typed in his email address...thus bbbbbbbbb was born

wanderingcreeper: Ha! You owe me $10, Coco.

tapdancegrrrl: I SO DONT

wanderingcreeper: YOU SO DO

tapdancegrrrl: stfu

bbbbbbbbb:

khgfgfgnjdggtcf5ytoudxyui ysr5iufdyk;lijsgrkl pfgpmklyr;ygrklye rl;yg;lkyrp9d8mtjb hpt6o8huboiw uthoyuoeth toiun54poiubtoh ij rmwphi bo 35u ybp u m54p[yot kjl jiopb i8yu6h tnm,ji8 xtiuy67dtjygfgy kfydrjgjdfhgjh fjghd tgbh bh4 nr igdrnyu7jhi kfd do;xclkfmgvxc hvygtf r54mroijcx vbu-,

crimsonlips58: vbu-, and then what next? Finish your sentences. Gosh.

wanderingcreeper: Now I'm going to be wondering all night what he was going to say next. Thanks a bunch, Rocky!

tapdancegrrrl: ...he didnt say anythin

crimsonlips58: ...Wow.

wanderingcreeper: Way to ruin the joke.

tapdancegrrrl: well its not my folt ur jokes dont make any sense!

hellyeahsaxophone: its okay Coco, you cant win em all

tapdancegrrrl: ya i guesss...i shud no dat by now aftr dating frank :(

hellyeahsaxophone: weeeellllll if you guys are really broken up then do you wanna go to prom with me?

tapdancegrrrl: sure! 3 ^_~

TheGloriousFrankie69: HEY LAY OF SHES MY GIRLFREND

bbbbbbbbb: asdf

wanderingcreeper: ...Did you just ignore her screaming that she was breaking up with you, Frank?

TheGloriousFrankie69: IT WUZ ONLINE IT DOESNT COUNT

crimsonlips58: Sure. Just like asking Eddie to prom doesn't count.

wanderingcreeper: It was online, Magenta, it OBVIOUSLY doesn't count! Gosh! Just like this doesn't count: I'm going to kick you all in the face tomorrow and then jump off a bridge.

crimsonlips58: You're all ugly bleeders and I really hate each and every one of you, secretly.

wanderingcreeper: This doesn't count though. Jkjkjkjkjkjk lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: u guys really better watch out

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur guna get beat up some day if u keep makin fun of everyone all da time

wanderingcreeper: Umm, news flash: I get beat up EVERY day.

TheGloriousFrankie69: i ment mags genius

crimsonlips58: Who would beat me up? You? I could end you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: oh yeah u wanna test dat?

bbbbbbbbb: %^%^&*&()&^%$#rgi fu dvb inf

crimsonlips58: Pffft. I don't even need to. But if you insist, meet me in the wrestling room after school tomorrow.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ok mags prepar 2 git pumeled

tapdancegrrrl: frank u told me u dnt hit girls

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya i no dat wuz just 2 impress u WHILE U WERE SITLL MY GF WHICH URNOT

bbbbbbbbb: t54rgfyuhj n q

TheGloriousFrankie69: i fite girls all da time

wanderingcreeper: Like who, the girls on your cheerleading squad?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya

wanderingcreeper: ...You're in cheerleading?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya i did tryouts, didnt i tell u guys?

crimsonlips58: Why would Riff know that? You never tell him anything other than "You're so hideous you burn my eyes" and "I'm gonna break your face."

TheGloriousFrankie69: lolololololololol

TheGloriousFrankie69: but ya im on da squad and i even get 2 wear da little dress :D i look hotttttttt in it

TheGloriousFrankie69: i no! ill wear it wen i beet u up mags!

tapdancegrrrl: frankie plz dun beet up mags shes my bff

crimsonlips58: Don't worry, Coco. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be a smear of blood and eyeshadow on one of the wrestling mats.

wanderingcreeper: It's true, too. You guys ever arm wrestle with her?

TheGloriousFrankie69: riff ur prolly only saying dat bcuz she beets u at arm wrestling which anyone can do

TheGloriousFrankie69: even janet weiss beat u at armwrestilng

wanderingcreeper: That's not true!

hellyeahsaxophone: yeah it is...i saw the whole thing

wanderingcreeper: Thanks for your support, Eddie.

wanderingcreeper: I thought we were bros.

hellyeahsaxophone: but i barely know you...

tapdancegrrrl: eddie hes just tryin 2 mess wit ur hed

tapdancegrrrl: its prolly how he flirts

wanderingcreeper: What?

hellyeahsaxophone: ummm, i dont think he wants to go quite that far

tapdancegrrrl: ya he wud

tapdancegrrrl: admit it riff

wanderingcreeper: No way! Why would I want to do Eddie?

wanderingcreeper: I barely know the guy.

tapdancegrrrl: ooooh so if u new him bettr ud do it?

wanderingcreeper: Not necessarily...

wanderingcreeper: I mean, he's obviously taken.

hellyeahsaxophone: WOTS GOING ON HERE

crimsonlips58: Apparently Coco is sizing up how much Riff wants you to be his lover. Which, I think, must be at least a little.

wanderingcreeper: Magenta, that is NOT helpful!

bbbbbbbbb: ertgfiy857tdiv knrleiuhgb76wyerfr43edaqaq aqaqxn xXXXxsghiufv nleridGTFRFGGTI HBJtntrgtR TRHTR HTRHH TROHRHTH HT THE

crimsonlips58: It wasn't supposed to be.

wanderingcreeper: Aaargh!

wanderingcreeper is offline.

crimsonlips58: He is so easy to annoy...X)

tapdancegrrrl: aww, hes gone, now who am i suopsed 2 anoi? :(

crimsonlips58: You're annoying me with your horrible typing.

tapdancegrrrl: dats not as funnnnn, riffs reacshins are funnyer

tapdancegrrrl: ttyl minasan

tapdancegrrrl: c u at prom eddie-eddie 3

tapdancegrrrl is offline.

crimsonlips58: Minasan? Is she in Japanese?

hellyeahsaxophone: nope, just a weeaboo

crimsonlips58: Hmm, thought so.

crimsonlips58: Mata ashita, Eddie-kun.

hellyeahsaxophone: mata ashita magenta-chan

hellyeahsaxophone is offline.

crimsonlips58: I bet he's not in Japanese either...

TheGloriousFrankie69: c u tomorow magggggsssss

TheGloriousFrankie69: rite after i beet the shit out of riff lolololol

crimsonlips58: Whatever, you'll be so messed up when I'm done with you that you won't even be able to beat him up.

TheGloriousFrankie69: haha ya rite

TheGloriousFrankie is offline.

crimsonlips58: Dickhead.

crimsonlips58 is offline.

bbbbbbbbb: 

bbbbbbbbb is offline.


	4. A Little Neck Related Intermission

AND NOW, A LITTLE NECK-RELATED INTERMISSION.

velvetandcigars is online.

wanderingcreeper is online.

velvetandcigars: Hello.

wanderingcreeper: Hellooooo.

velvetandcigars: Have you, by any chance, seen my neck anywhere?

wanderingcreeper: Um...no. What's it look like?

velvetandcigars: Like your neck.

wanderingcreeper: Fatter, probably.

velvetandcigars: I must say that's incredibly rude of you.

wanderingcreeper: It's true. Have you seen me lately?

velvetandcigars: No, I can't say I have. I don't even know you. Your username is seeming more and more appropriate by the minute.

wanderingcreeper: .

velvetandcigars: Goodness. That's worrying.

velvetandcigars: Yes, you're right, my neck is much fatter than that.

wanderingcreeper: Told you.

velvetandcigars: Anyway, have you seen my neck?

wanderingcreeper: What, like, just a neck wandering about on its own? I haven't seen anything like that, no.

wanderingcreeper: At least not while sober.

velvetandcigars: Do you hallucinate when you drink?

wanderingcreeper: No, but I do hallucinate when I take morphine.

velvetandcigars: ...Right. Thank you, I'll just be off.

wanderingcreeper: Cheers. Hope you find your neck.

velvetandcigars is offline.

wanderingcreeper: Ya bloody nutter.

wanderingcreeper is offline.


	5. Two Men and a Defibrilator

A/N: Sooo…this chapter is kind of…random…then again, so was the one with the criminologist…the things with Riff in the second half were mostly my brother's idea, so I put them in because it amused us. Hope you enjoy it.

sciencedude99 is online.

iluvchocolate34567 is online.

wanderingcreeper is online.

sciencedude99: hey janet!

iluvchocolate34567: oh hai brad ^^

sciencedude99: whats up

iluvchocolate34567: nm, u?

wanderingcreeper: My, what a fascinating and intelligent conversation.

sciencedude99: eww, what are you doing here!

wanderingcreeper: Chatting. And you?

sciencedude99: same

wanderingcreeper: How lovely.

iluvchocolate34567: wtf

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

wanderingcreeper: Oh, great. You.

TheGloriousFrankie69: dats rite bitches

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur so dead riff

wanderingcreeper: Frank...PLEASE. I'm really getting tired of being so dead every single day. I can't take it anymore.

TheGloriousFrankie69: i dun care riff!

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur stupid sister beet me up

wanderingcreeper: What's with all this talk about beets?

sciencedude99: lol

wanderingcreeper: Brad, do you even get that?

sciencedude99: ...not really

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu brad

TheGloriousFrankie69: so yeah freaky its ur falt dat mags beet da shit out of me cuz she wuz defendin u

wanderingcreeper: Well, what do you want me to do about that? She's my sister, of course she's going to defend me!

TheGloriousFrankie69: idc

crimsonlips58 is online.

crimsonlips58: Hey, Frank, how are your bruises?

TheGloriousFrankie69: painful

crimsonlips58: Good.

sciencedude99: haha frank u got beat up by a girl

crimsonlips58: Brad, shut your damn mouth or you'll be next.

sciencedude99: ...sry

crimsonlips58: You'd better be.

wanderingcreeper: Magenta, if I were there you'd be getting so much elbow sex right now.

TheGloriousFrankie69: WHAAAAATTTT

wanderingcreeper: Where are you anyway?

crimsonlips58: Library.

TheGloriousFrankie69: U GUYS R SICCCCKKKKKK

wanderingcreeper: What's so sick about the library?

TheGloriousFrankie69: NOT DAT IDIOT

TheGloriousFrankie69: WTF IS ELBOW SEX JEEZ

crimsonlips58: Nothing too perverse, we promise.

iluvchocolate34567: o_O

iluvchocolate34567 is offline.

sciencedude99: nice job guys u scared janet away

sciencedude99: peace out freaks

wanderingcreeper: Goodbye, darling.

sciencedude99: AUGH

sciencedude99 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl is online.

tapdancegrrrl: hey guys

crimsonlips58: Hey, Coco. How was prom?

tapdancegrrrl: awesome! 3

tapdancegrrrl: eddie was great

wanderingcreeper: Augh, jealooouussssssss

tapdancegrrrl: lol, sry riff, hes mine

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut, srsly riff?

wanderingcreeper: Nah, I'm only kidding.

wanderingcreeper: Or am I...?

crimsonlips58: You most definitely are not.

wanderingcreeper: Prove it.

crimsonlips58: .

TheGloriousFrankie69: OMG WHO IS DAT

wanderingcreeper: MAGENTA!

tapdancegrrrl: mags isnt a guy

wanderingcreeper: Aaargh, that's not what I meant!

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol nice one coco

crimsonlips58: I think it's Brad.

tapdancegrrrl: WUT

wanderingcreeper: That's not Brad!

wanderingcreeper: That's not even a guy!

crimsonlips58: Well, who is it, then?

wanderingcreeper: How should I know?

TheGloriousFrankie69: u dont evn no who it is? ho

wanderingcreeper: Oh yeah, because you definitely remember the names of everyone you make out with.

TheGloriousFrankie69: touche...

tapdancegrrrl: OMG IT IS BRAD

crimsonlips58: See?

wanderingcreeper: Magenta, take that down NOW.

crimsonlips58: Don't get your knickers in a twist, Riff. I posted that like two minutes ago just to mess with you.

wanderingcreeper: That better be true.

crimsonlips58: It is. Look at the date on the picture.

wanderingcreeper: ...Fine. NOW TAKE IT DOWN.

TheGloriousFrankie69: i didnt no u went out w majors lololololol

wanderingcreeper: Frank, even if I did, you would be the last person I would inform of this.

tapdancegrrrl: y ar u kissin him?

wanderingcreeper: Because I was higher than an airplane.

crimsonlips58: D:

wanderingcreeper: Sorry, but it's true.

sciencedude99 is online.

sciencedude99: hey guyz

sciencedude99: just wanted to apologize 4 callin everybody freaks

wanderingcreeper: No need, we get it a lot.

TheGloriousFrankie69: u meen U get it a lot

wanderingcreeper: True.

tapdancegrrrl: heeeeey brad! 3

crimsonlips58: What's uuuUUUUuuuup? 3 ^_~

TheGloriousFrankie69: how ya doiiiiinnnnn 3

sciencedude99: ...WTF

wanderingcreeper: Don't ask.

sciencedude99: wut are u all doing?

crimsonlips58: Torturing you.

sciencedude99: no rly, wuts going on here?

tapdancegrrrl: check this out

tapdancegrrrl: .

sciencedude99: oh my god

wanderingcreeper: MAGENTA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT DOWN?

crimsonlips58: I wanted to give all my followers a chance to save it...

tapdancegrrrl: lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: ima save it n print it off n sell it 2 ppl

wanderingcreeper: Frank, no one would pay for that.

wanderingcreeper: NO ONE.

crimsonlips58: Brad would.

sciencedude99: WHO TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT

crimsonlips58: Well, me, obviously.

wanderingcreeper: Magenta, what is wrong with you?

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey i no ill post em all over da school

tapdancegrrrl: theyd get takn down rite away

TheGloriousFrankie69: i dun care

crimsonlips58: You done care?

TheGloriousFrankie69: GOD U GUYZ R SUCH GRAMMER NAZIS Y U ALWAYS MAEK FUN OF M YSPELLING

wanderingcreeper: Same reason you beat me up all the time.

wanderingcreeper: It's REALLY easy.

TheGloriousFrankie69: SCREW YOU

TheGloriousFrankie69 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: lol

crimsonlips58: Okay, the picture's off.

wanderingcreeper: THANK YOU.

tapdancegrrrl: ima put on myspace lolololololololol

wanderingcreeper: Do it and I'll crush your skull.

tapdancegrrrl: how?

wanderingcreeper: DON'T BOTHER ME WITH DETAILS

wanderingcreeper: I'll get Magenta to do it.

crimsonlips58: I won't.

wanderingcreeper: Well, you're no good.

crimsonlips58: :(

wanderingcreeper: I will never ever forgive you for this. EVER.

crimsonlips58: Fine.

sciencedude99: im so confused

wanderingcreeper: See? See? Brad doesn't want it on there either!

sciencedude99: um, i didnt say that...

wanderingcreeper: But you don't, do you? SAY YES!

sciencedude99: ...i guess not

wanderingcreeper: HA! Do you hate Brad, Columbia? Do you really hate him that much? Huh?

tapdancegrrrl: welllll...mayb nut quiet dat much

wanderingcreeper: Ha! I've got you! You can't put it on!

tapdancegrrrl: ill jst blur out his faec

crimsonlips58: Don't you need Photoshop for that?

tapdancegrrrl: ya...do u hav fotoshop

wanderingcreeper: Wow, Coco. WOW. It's RIGHT THERE. How can you misspell a word that's RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?

crimsonlips58: Riff, calm down.

wanderingcreeper: NO!

tapdancegrrrl: ya srsly ur guna have a heart atack

wanderingcreeper: Your face is gonna have a heart attadrsvugtior dkm.,.fbjuhyn098iukjmhgnb v

sciencedude99: WTF

crimsonlips58: Oh, please. What are you, seven?

tapdancegrrrl: no hes like three

crimsonlips58: Be right back, heard something upstairs.

tapdancegrrrl: kk

sciencedude99: IT'S A NINJA

tapdancegrrrl: wut?

sciencedude99: NINJA COMIN TO RAID UR HOUSE

tapdancegrrrl: stfu brad

crimsonlips58: o_O

sciencedude99: what?

crimsonlips58: He really DID have a heart attack.

tapdancegrrrl: lol

crimsonlips58: No, Columbia, not lol. I'm serious.

sciencedude99: OMG I KNOW CPR ILL COME AND SAVE HIM

crimsonlips58: ...Brad, CPR does not help with heart attacks.

sciencedude99 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: mags y dnt u call 911

crimsonlips58: I already did. Jeez. You think I'm just ignoring this?

tapdancegrrrl: welllllll...dats wuit i wud do no ofense

crimsonlips58: I figured.

crimsonlips58: Ummm, now Brad's here. Hold on a second...

tapdancegrrrl: wtf

wanderingcreeper: HOYLG SHIT IM HAVIN A HERTY ATTKDSMFCX

wanderingcreeper: HLP

crimsonlips58: Brad's got a defibrilator...

tapdancegrrrl: WTF WERD HE GET IT

crimsonlips58: How am I supposed to know?

crimsonlips58: According to him he always keeps one around.

tapdancegrrrl: omg

crimsonlips58: This isn't going to end well...

wanderingcreeper: AUGH HLP ME FBI THERDDS AN INSANE EMAN WIHT A LIHGTNING MACHINEF TBGFMRGF SHIT EGBGFDVGF

crimsonlips58: Should I count that as his last words?

tapdancegrrrl: well he prolly sed da exact same thing in real life

crimsonlips58: Actually, he's not really saying much of anything. Mainly screaming expletives, from what I can hear.

tapdancegrrrl: dis is crazy

wanderingcreeper is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: OH NO HES DED

crimsonlips58: COLUMBIA. LOGGING OFF OF MSN MESSENGER IS NOT THE SAME THING AS DYING.

tapdancegrrrl: ...oh ya

sciencedude99 is online.

sciencedude99: good news i saved him!

crimsonlips58: Really?

sciencedude99: didnt u think i could?

crimsonlips58: Not really.

sciencedude99: :(

crimsonlips58: What, my screaming "FOR GOD'S SAKE BRAD WAIT FOR THE DAMN AMBULANCE" didn't clue you in as to exactly how much faith I had in your medical experience?

crimsonlips58: Honestly, I thought the defib was going to fry him.

tapdancegrrrl: ya hed be like one of dose fryed crickets in like brazil

crimsonlips58: ...Thanks for that mental image.

tapdancegrrrl: jst sayin

sciencedude99: HLEOW THIS NIS RIF FRAFF

tapdancegrrrl: hi riff!

sciencedude99: riff get off my keyboarfdiogklng df I JUS WSNNA SAY I LUV U WOOOOO

crimsonlips58: Is he high?

sciencedude99: IMM NIOT HIGH HI THERE HELLOOOOO NAHAHA

crimsonlips58: Did you give him something, Brad?

sciencedude99: BRASDS NOT HER I ATE HIM HARHARHAR

sciencedude99: ...sry about that guys

crimsonlips58: Answer the question, Majors.

sciencedude99: well i found some canisters labeled "MORPHINE 200mg" so i thought i should give him some

crimsonlips58: Brad, you idiot!

sciencedude99: i thought it might help...electrocution hurts

sciencedude99: whats the problem?

crimsonlips58: I was trying to get him to stop taking that!

sciencedude99: sry i didnt no lgkjmrvgkjdgm, nov;bgkl.m,df gDFGFDSZFHGJ NBGCFTYUFJHVN HI MAGENTSQDFAS WO M TYPING IS WECDCSDFOMUCHFULNFIFUN

crimsonlips58: Riff, no one can understand that. Shut up.

sciencedude99: U HSUT UP THRGHBHURPEGFDURP

sciencedude99: GOD AWAY FBRAD

sciencedude99 is offline.

wanderingcreeper is online.

wanderingcreeper: BRAD GOESDXC AWAZXY NOWW

tapdancegrrrl: lolwut

crimsonlips58: RIFF RAFF. GIVE UP. YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE.

wanderingcreeper: I MAEKDSOMUCH SE NNS NSNSE E EE E U CVCN ~!

crimsonlips58: ...Yeah.

tapdancegrrrl: awesum

wanderingcreeper: MASGC HNINANINIANAIANINANIN

crimsonlips58: Maybe he's having an epiphany.

wanderingcreeper: EPIHNIANYNYNYNYNYNNNININY

crimsonlips58: Nevermind.

wanderingcreeper: HEDFLVO MAI NAEM ISZXC CRF IFF RAF FF ANDI LOVRRE THER FGRNUMBRE 69

crimsonlips58 is offline.

wanderingcreeper: OHNG C:OME BA KCKC K MAEEFNGENTA

tapdancegrrrl: is da ambulance still comin?

wanderingcreeper: AMBBUBBLENCE ISZXCV JST A AMTYMYTH!

tapdancegrrrl: u got issues

wanderingcreeper: NO I WANASDAA TYPEED FBGFD VDB hf Sorry about that. I managed to get Riff away from the keyboard...

wanderingcreeper is offline.

crimsonlips58 is online.

tapdancegrrrl: hi mags

crimsonlips58: Hi. I've restrained him in a broom closet until he can shut up and calm down. Right now he's singing a song about how much he loves mops.

tapdancegrrrl: lol i wanna hear it

crimsonlips58: It's not really much of a song...it consists mainly of "lalala" and "mops are fucking great."

tapdancegrrrl: sounds gr8

crimsonlips58: Yeah. Awesome.

crimsonlips58: Well, I'm gonna go. Ambulance is here. Bye.

tapdancegrrrl: good luck

crimsonlips58 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl is offline.


	6. Spanish Obscenities and Barbie Gurl

A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who's been reading this and writing so many great reviews. I love you all, very very much. And in case you're wondering about updates, I'll try to post every three or four days. I might not be able to post as often when school starts though, so be warned. Anyway, I know you're not here to read author's notes so…enjoy this chapter.

wanderingcreeper is online.

crimsonlips58 is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

tapdancegrrrl is online.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

crimsonlips58: Hey, Riff. How are you?

wanderingcreeper: Gikhuhfgiuresgjf.

tapdancegrrrl: rocky hijackd hiz accont

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol

wanderingcreeper: No way. Gikhuhfgiuresgjf is totally a word.

crimsonlips58: Yeah, I dunno WHAT you guys are talking about.

bbbbbbbbb: %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

wanderingcreeper: Yes, Rocky. Percent.

tapdancegrrrl: ya srsly tho how r u

tapdancegrrrl: i herd u had 2 go 2 da hospitl

wanderingcreeper: I'm gonna have to stay here even longer if you don't quit typing like that.

tapdancegrrrl: stfu

sciencedude99 is online.

sciencedude99: OMG RIFF YOURE BETTER

wanderingcreeper: Erm, not quite. A simultaneous heart attack, electrocution, and morphine overdose can really do a number on you.

sciencedude99: ...really sorry about that, btw

wanderingcreeper: About the electrocution or the morphine?

sciencedude99: both

bbbbbbbbb: 234t5yghbftr56%YTGHYU^hgv fduvshud cjv:;kl,

tapdancegrrrl: prolly doesnt mind da 2nd one...

TheGloriousFrankie69: junkie lol

wanderingcreeper: t(-_-)t

TheGloriousFrankie69: DNT FLIP MEH OFF CREEPR

wanderingcreeper: DNT DROP SO MNY VOWELS HO

TheGloriousFrankie69: srsly riff, quit makin fun of everybodys typin, its gettin old!11

bbbbbbbbb: '5yGHbhy7rt8iugfhv n48lukfjc, vm bhbbbbbbb

wanderingcreeper: I've got nothing better to do, I'm in a hospital!

tapdancegrrrl: wach tv

wanderingcreeper: Hmm...much as I want to watch infomercials and the home shopping network...no.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut u dnt hav any gud channels? lol

wanderingcreeper: Yeah, it's only got like two channels, and even those are scrambled to the point of being unwatchable.

wanderingcreeper: I almost like the static better than the channels.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ghetto

TheGloriousFrankie69: still prolly bettr den ur tv riff lol

tapdancegrrrl: ya his is liek a 8 inch screen and its blak n wite

TheGloriousFrankie69: y wer u at his house ewwww!

tapdancegrrrl: 2 c mags! duh

tapdancegrrrl: ya and dey only get one channl

sciencedude99: what channel?

tapdancegrrrl: spanish channl

TheGloriousFrankie69: LOLOLOLOLOLOL

bbbbbbbbb: qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

sciencedude99: ¿habla usted español?

tapdancegrrrl: sí, yo hablo español

sciencedude99: :D

TheGloriousFrankie69: eso es todo idiotas

crimsonlips58: Que te folle un pez.

sciencedude99: :O

TheGloriousFrankie69: dam

crimsonlips58: ^^

wanderingcreeper: I feel left out. What does that mean?

crimsonlips58: Oh, right, you're taking German.

crimsonlips58: It means "may a fish fuck you."

wanderingcreeper: That is so beautiful.

TheGloriousFrankie69: IDIOTAS IDIOTAS IDIOTAS

wanderingcreeper: Arschgesicht. Lutsch' meine Eier.

crimsonlips58: And what does that mean?

wanderingcreeper: You don't even want to know.

bbbbbbbbb: 

wanderingcreeper: And by that I mean Frank doesn't even want to know.

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut iz it

wanderingcreeper: Not telling.

TheGloriousFrankie69: WUT DID U SAAAYYYYY

wanderingcreeper: Frank, if I told you, you'd just put me back in the hospital as soon as I got out. Forget it.

TheGloriousFrankie69: IMA DO IT ANYWAY IF U DNT TELL ME

bbbbbbbbb: reiuhdfng54thjr gcvrtgfcv r5tfvcgjhfth

sciencedude99: cmon frank leave him alone

sciencedude99: think what hes been thru

tapdancegrrrl: brad r u guyz liek frends or sumtin

sciencedude99: ...i saved his life, what does that tell you?

tapdancegrrrl: y do u liek him anyway hes gross and a creepr

wanderingcreeper: How am I gross?

tapdancegrrrl: ur hair iz gross

tapdancegrrrl: and ur cloths r gross 2

wanderingcreeper: Thanks.

TheGloriousFrankie69: if u didnt want da ansr u shundt hav askd

crimsonlips58: Are you guys jerks to him for any specific reason?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya hes creepy and we leik 2 make fun of him

crimsonlips58: That doesn't count as a reason.

crimsonlips58: That barely even counts as NO reason.

wanderingcreeper: I still don't see how I'm creepy.

tapdancegrrrl: u wanna no y ur creepy?

wanderingcreeper: Yes, yes I do.

tapdancegrrrl: look in da mirror

TheGloriousFrankie69: OH SNAP

bbbbbbbbb: reuifjtyn 54u igfp54ghp tughp5;4rkm vtrhgb

wanderingcreeper: Translation: GO TO HELL

TheGloriousFrankie69: dats not wut he sed

crimsonlips58: Translation: I can't think of anything intelligent to say so I'll just state the obvious.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu mags

wanderingcreeper: Translation: I am also completely unable to formulate a good comeback and usually just resort to telling people to shut up.

TheGloriousFrankie69: NOCK IT OFF U DNT NEED 2 TRANSLATE ANYTING IM SPEEKIN ENGLISH!

bbbbbbbbb: 4rgiut5tjrngi5hyitgyt67&*&&&&&&&&&&&&

crimsonlips58: Translation: No you're not!

tapdancegrrrl: lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu coco

wanderingcreeper: Whoa-ho! No one saw that coming.

wanderingcreeper: Be right back. Nurse just walked in.

crimsonlips58: Good news?

bbbbbbbbb: 5678iuhjnbv cxfdret56ythgfdre$E$########

TheGloriousFrankie69: translatin: no hes guna die in 5 secniods

crimsonlips58: What the deuce is a secniod?

sciencedude99: exactly 517 years and 12 seconds

crimsonlips58: 5 secniods, huh? I've gotten worse news.

sciencedude99: i love this conversation!

crimsonlips58: It is pretty great.

tapdancegrrrl: ya havnt had a chat sesion dis great since yestrday

crimsonlips58: Yesterday wasn't that great.

tapdancegrrrl: nah diffrent convo

TheGloriousFrankie69: bet it wuz wit eddie :(

tapdancegrrrl: ya

bbbbbbbbb: #$%^&*()sdfghjmjhnbv vcfdgtr(yuki)(tkuilk)(rety)e(e)e(e)e(e)

crimsonlips58: I think we all know just what kind of conversation it was...

tapdancegrrrl: OMG NOOOO JST TALKIN JEEZ MAGS

crimsonlips58: :)

wanderingcreeper: Well, I'm being released. Taking the bus home.

crimsonlips58: Yay! 3

wanderingcreeper: Talk to you all later.

tapdancegrrrl: bai riff

sciencedude99: see you at school

TheGloriousFrankie69: fu riff!

bbbbbbbbb: 

wanderingcreeper: ...Yeah.

wanderingcreeper is offline.

crimsonlips58: I hope he'll be okay on the bus...

TheGloriousFrankie69: no ders a screemin baby on da bus an its guna beet him up an brake hiz arms lol

tapdancegrrrl: no u wana no whos rly guna beet him up?

TheGloriousFrankie69: who?

tapdancegrrrl: a sleepin guy

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol

tapdancegrrrl: lol

crimsonlips58: SMD

tapdancegrrrl: wuts dat stand 4

crimsonlips58: Suck my dick.

TheGloriousFrankie69: u dnt have a dik, u cant say dat

crimsonlips58: I have a twelve foot long dick.

tapdancegrrrl: o_O

TheGloriousFrankie69: myns longr dan yours magenta

crimsonlips58: If that's true, then you should see a doctor because that's WAAAAAY too big for a human being.

TheGloriousFrankie69: so is twelve feet!

crimsonlips58: Your face is twelve feet.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur mom iz twelve feet

sciencedude99: you guys are unbelieveable

tapdancegrrrl: wtf r u guyz still in middle school o rsumtin

crimsonlips58: No, we're just really immature.

crimsonlips58: Maturely immature, I guess you could say.

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey mags gess wut ima say

crimsonlips58: What?

bbbbbbbbb is offline.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

bbbbbbbbb is offline.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

bbbbbbbbb is offline.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

TheGloriousFrankie69: WTF

bbbbbbbbb: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

bbbbbbbbb is offline.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

crimsonlips58: Rocky, quit spamming the chatbox.

bbbbbbbbb: ;

bbbbbbbbb: rfthgfd

bbbbbbbbb: qwerty

bbbbbbbbb is offline.

bbbbbbbbb is online.

sciencedude99: wtf

tapdancegrrrl: ROCKY GO AWAY

bbbbbbbbb: ROCKY GO AWAY

crimsonlips58: Oh, great, he figured out how to actually type.

tapdancegrrrl: were screwed

bbbbbbbbb: 43t5yu6ikjhy^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6y

tapdancegrrrl: ...nm

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...so ya gess wut ima say mags

crimsonlips58: Could it be..."Your mom is maturely immature?"

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...mayb i duno i forgt wut we wer talkin abut

crimsonlips58: You do realize you could just go back up and look, right?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya im too lazy

bbbbbbbbb: #$%^&*(&^%#$%^&*()*&^%$#wedghyujkjyhtrdstgfh

bbbbbbbbb: qw2E$

crimsonlips58: Oh, that's it, I'm blocking him!

sciencedude99: but magenta, his quips are so witty and fascinating

crimsonlips58: Well, despite that, I can't stand them for very much longer.

crimsonlips58: BLOCKED. What now, bitch?

tapdancegrrrl: jeez keep control

crimsonlips58: I refuse.

crimsonlips58: Ah, Riff just got back.

TheGloriousFrankie69: tell him hes a douchbag

crimsonlips58: You spelled it wrong, Einstein.

tapdancegrrrl: no he didnt

sciencedude99: its got an i in it

crimsonlips58: You mean an e?

sciencedude99: ...ya

TheGloriousFrankie69: well den tell him i slept wit his mom

crimsonlips58: Frank, I'm not going to deliver any of your stupid messages. If you want to tell him so bad, talk to him yourself.

tapdancegrrrl: tell him get well soon from coco! thx 3

crimsonlips58: I can't tell him anything right now, he went upstairs to take a nap. I'll tell him later.

tapdancegrrrl: kk

TheGloriousFrankie69: hes takin a nap?

crimsonlips58: ...Yeah. Just like I said less than ten seconds ago.

TheGloriousFrankie69: well ima cum over n bring mah boombox n blast sum hevy metal at top volum lol

crimsonlips58: If you do that I will punch you :)

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...brad?

sciencedude99: yes?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ill give u fifty bucks if u do dat

sciencedude99: no

TheGloriousFrankie69: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?

sciencedude99: no!

TheGloriousFrankie69: u suk

sciencedude99 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: will u do it coco?

tapdancegrrrl: mayb

TheGloriousFrankie69: cmoooonnnnnn itll be just leik the gud old dayz

tapdancegrrrl: hmm...

crimsonlips58: Columbia...

tapdancegrrrl: ill bring music

TheGloriousFrankie69: yayyyyy! 3

tapdancegrrrl: i dun hav any metal tho

TheGloriousFrankie69: dats ok i got a btter idea

TheGloriousFrankie69: bring ur aqua cd

TheGloriousFrankie69: da one wit barbie gurl on it

tapdancegrrrl: BEST ALBUM EVUR

TheGloriousFrankie69: ummmmmmmm i thot dat wud be gud bcuz nobody lieks aqua accept you

tapdancegrrrl: :(

crimsonlips58: You mean "except?"

TheGloriousFrankie69: SAM THING!

crimsonlips58: Who's Sam Thing?

TheGloriousFrankie69: OMG STOPPPPPP

crimsonlips58: No.

crimsonlips58: Okay, this is your last warning: do not come over here and do not play Aqua at top volume.

TheGloriousFrankie69: y

crimsonlips58: Frnak, I beat you up like a week ago.

TheGloriousFrankie69: OMG I THOT I SED DNT CALL ME FRNAK

crimsonlips58: Wow, I forgot about that! That was actually a mistake but I'm going to make a concerted effort to call you that now.

TheGloriousFrankie69: :(

tapdancegrrrl: frankie i got an idea

TheGloriousFrankie69: wut?

tapdancegrrrl: we cud just play it across da street rly loud so she cudnt do anyting abou tit...cuz techinclyy we wudnt be on her proprty

TheGloriousFrankie69: hey gud idea! (also u sed tit lol)

tapdancegrrrl: omg tit lolololololol! XD

crimsonlips58: I could still beat you up.

TheGloriousFrankie69: well we wudnt be trespasin so u wudnt hav a raisin...techncinly it wub be aginst da law if u did dat

crimsonlips58: Hey, guys: "technically" is not that hard to spell.

crimsonlips58: But you're right - I don't have a raisin.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu mags

TheGloriousFrankie69: kk were gin over dere

tapdancegrrrl: ill bring mah cd

tapdancegrrrl: well be across da street?:

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya

tapdancegrrrl: c u 3

tapdancegrrrl is offline.

TheGloriousFrankie69: OMG SHE SED 3

TheGloriousFrankie69: i tink she still leisk me :D

crimsonlips58: She's got a boyfriend.

TheGloriousFrankie69: so? she cn hav 2 bfs

crimsonlips58: Frank...

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu

TheGloriousFrankie69: OH I JST HAD A GR8 IDEA

crimsonlips58: Do tell.

TheGloriousFrankie69: I CAN B COCO AN EDDIES BF AN COCO CAN B MY AN EDDIES GF AN WE CN ALL B TOGETHR! :D

crimsonlips58: That's a terrible idea.

TheGloriousFrankie69: nooooo its perfect stfu!

crimsonlips58: Eddie doesn't even like you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya he does

TheGloriousFrankie69: evryone leiks meh

crimsonlips58: I don't like you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: i bet u do secretley

TheGloriousFrankie69: ima tell coco about my idea!1

crimsonlips58: That's smart.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ikr? ttyl

crimsonlips58: I hope she slaps you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu

TheGloriousFrankie69 is offline.

crimsonlips58 is offline.


	7. Rivalry and Popcorn

TheGloriousFrankie69 is online.

wanderingcreeper is online.

crimsonlips58 is online.

wanderingcreeper: Frank, I officially want to kill you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: lol did u liek our music

wanderingcreeper: Yeah, Frank, I really like it when people play "Barbie Girl" at 300 decibels when I'm trying to sleep.

crimsonlips58: 300 decibels? That would destroy the neighborhood.

wanderingcreeper: ...Okay, maybe not that loud.

wanderingcreeper: But that's not the point!

TheGloriousFrankie69: did we wake u up

wanderingcreeper: Yes. And if anyone else in the neighborhood happened to be asleep at three in the afternoon, you probably woke them up too.

TheGloriousFrankie69: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL MEGA LULZ DATS SO AWESOME XD

crimsonlips58: Que te folle un pez, Frnak. A thousand times over.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu

crimsonlips58: So did you tell Columbia your stupid idea?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya...

crimsonlips58: How'd she take it?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ummmm...

crimsonlips58: Out with it, wench!

TheGloriousFrankie69: ur a wench stfu

TheGloriousFrankie69: she slappd me

wanderingcreeper: XD

crimsonlips58: Let me put how I feel about that into terms you can understand: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

wanderingcreeper: What stupid idea?

crimsonlips58: He decided that he, Eddie, and Columbia could all be together at once even though Eddie doesn't like him.

wanderingcreeper: And he told her that? After what happened?

crimsonlips58: Yup.

wanderingcreeper: Wow. What an idiot.

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU RIFF IMA BRAKE UR SPINE\

wanderingcreeper: Break my spine?

TheGloriousFrankie69: YA

wanderingcreeper: I'd like to see you try.

TheGloriousFrankie69: riff i cud brake ur spine wit one hand tyed behind mah back!

TheGloriousFrankie69: id karate chop it in haff

wanderingcreeper: You don't even know karate.

TheGloriousFrankie69: YES ID O IM A WITE BELTTTTT

crimsonlips58: Frank, you're in my karate class. I've seen you. You suck.

crimsonlips58: You probably couldn't even karate chop Jello in half.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya i cud even riff cud do dat

TheGloriousFrankie69: and his spines maed of jello sooooo...

wanderingcreeper: If my spine were made of Jello I wouldn't even be able to stand up straight, stupid.

TheGloriousFrankie69: oh dat explanes a lot den

wanderingcreeper: :(

crimsonlips58: Frnak, no one likes you.

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya well no one lieks ur mom

wanderingcreeper: No one likes your FACE.

TheGloriousFrankie69: no one leisk ur moms face

crimsonlips58: No one likes your face's mom.

wanderingcreeper: Ouch. Want some ice for that burn?

TheGloriousFrankie69: dat doesnt evn maek sense

crimsonlips58: Your face doesn't even make sense.

wanderingcreeper: Oh, don't start that again!

crimsonlips58: Very well.

tapdancegrrrl is online.

tapdancegrrrl: frankie im sry i slappd u so hard

TheGloriousFrankie69: yd u do dat :(

tapdancegrrrl: i wuz mad

tapdancegrrrl: i meen how cud u think id wanna date u agin after wut u did? also eddie wud nevr agree to dat

TheGloriousFrankie69: how do u no? he mite

hellyeahsaxophone is online.

wanderingcreeper: Alright, let's ask him.

hellyeahsaxophone: ask who?

crimsonlips58: You.

hellyeahsaxophone: ask me what?

TheGloriousFrankie69: nothing!

hellyeahsaxophone: ...wtf?

wanderingcreeper: Eddie, would you ever be involved in a three-way relationship between Frank, Columbia, and yourself?

hellyeahsaxophone: frank?

tapdancegrrrl: c i told u he wudnt

hellyeahsaxophone: i didnt say anything yet

TheGloriousFrankie69: so u wud?

hellyeahsaxophone: um...no

TheGloriousFrankie69: DAMMIT

TheGloriousFrankie69: well den wud u be okay if i date coco 2?

hellyeahsaxophone: hell no, stay away from her!

TheGloriousFrankie69: fuck u

hellyeahsaxophone: what did you just say to me?

wanderingcreeper: Oh boy, here we go.

TheGloriousFrankie69: u can reed

hellyeahsaxophone: you wanna go, furter? huh?

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya lets go! ill mess u up

tapdancegrrrl: guys plz dont fite over me :(

hellyeahsaxophone: thats not what were doing at all...

TheGloriousFrankie69: ya it is whoever wins gets coco!1

tapdancegrrrl: frank ur an idiot

tapdancegrrrl: im guna hate u evn moar if u beet up eddie

TheGloriousFrankie69: u hate me? D:

tapdancegrrrl: i do now!

crimsonlips58: This is so entertaining.

wanderingcreeper: I feel like we should get popcorn.

crimsonlips58: Yes! With five pounds of butter.

wanderingcreeper: Ooh, I'll go make it!

TheGloriousFrankie69: i hope u hav hart attacks

wanderingcreeper: Already have done. :)

TheGloriousFrankie69: well i hope u hav a nother one

wanderingcreeper: I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

wanderingcreeper: I'm gonna go make that popcorn.

crimsonlips58: Bring it upstairs so we can watch the madness together.

hellyeahsaxophone: wow you guys are weird

TheGloriousFrankie69: wuteva man

hellyeahsaxophone: stfu

TheGloriousFrankie69: u stfu!

crimsonlips58: Guys, seriously, you're acting like seven year olds.

crimsonlips58: Hey, Riff, are you really making popcorn?

wanderingcreeper: No, we're all out :(

wanderingcreeper: But we can pretend.

crimsonlips58: Alright. *eats popcorn*

tapdancegrrrl: i hav popcrn lol

wanderingcreeper: Lucky.

TheGloriousFrankie69: NOBODY MAEK POPCORN DIS IS ONT FUNNY

crimsonlips58: Um...was that a phonetic spelling of "isn't," or a pathetic spelling of "is not?"

wanderingcreeper: Both.

hellyeahsaxophone: WTF

TheGloriousFrankie69: so ya eddie ima kiik ur ass tmrw

hellyeahsaxophone: why? i didnt do anything

hellyeahsaxophone: besides i was gonna beat YOU up remember?

TheGloriousFrankie69: HA in ur dreems chuby

crimsonlips58: Frnak?

TheGloriousFrankie69: yes magneta?

crimsonlips58: Magneta? Hey, that's pretty good. Almost witty. Good job.

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu

crimsonlips58: Aaaand you lost it.

crimsonlips58: What I was trying to say is this: keep in mind that Eddie is bigger than you and probably stronger than you too.

TheGloriousFrankie69: nobodys bigger dan me ;)

tapdancegrrrl: eddie iz

crimsonlips58: You would know.

tapdancegrrrl: NONONONO JK JEEZ

TheGloriousFrankie69: no sadly she dosnt no

hellyeahsaxophone: magentas right frank

hellyeahsaxophone: you really dont wanna mess with me

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu i beet everyon i fite

wanderingcreeper: Frank, everyone you fight is ME.

crimsonlips58: And me, don't forget me.

wanderingcreeper: But you beat him every time.

crimsonlips58: True, true.

tapdancegrrrl: soooo he beets haff da ppl he fites and dat haff is skeletons

wanderingcreeper: Skeletons, what?

tapdancegrrrl: com down riff im tryin 2 maek frankie luk stupd

wanderingcreeper: Yes, at my expense!

TheGloriousFrankie69: I HAET U ALLLLLLLLL

TheGloriousFrankie69: excpet coco

TheGloriousFrankie69: evn tho she insluts meh

crimsonlips58: OH GOD BEST TYPO EVER

wanderingcreeper: My lungs hurt from laughter

crimsonlips58: Same here eryujkjytr

wanderingcreeper: ;;;';';';''''

hellyeahsaxophone: umm you guys have problems

hellyeahsaxophone: sorry frank...for whatever it was i did

TheGloriousFrankie69: SORRY DSNT CUT IT

hellyeahsaxophone: whatever

hellyeahsaxophone: the point is im not fighting you so dont bother

hellyeahsaxophone: see you tomorrow guys

wanderingcreeper: %%%%%%%%%%%%%%

crimsonlips58: oqQqWOq

hellyeahsaxophone: um...yeah

hellyeahsaxophone is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: wtf r u doin

wanderingcreeper: Sorry, we're still laughing.

wanderingcreeper: Magenta was banging on the keyboard with her fist and she accidentally pressed Enter...

crimsonlips58: So we just kept entering more gibberish, which for some reason made us laugh even more.

TheGloriousFrankie69: freeks

wanderingcreeper: You're a freak.

TheGloriousFrankie69: at lest i dnt luk leik a ded persmn

wanderingcreeper: A dead persimmon? I don't look like a dead persimmon.

TheGloriousFrankie69: STFU CREEPR I MENT PERSN

tapdancegrrrl: lol

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu coco

tapdancegrrrl: :(

TheGloriousFrankie69: ...sry

tapdancegrrrl: np

wanderingcreeper: OMGLOLROFLBRB

tapdancegrrrl: riff dat dsnt maek any sens

crimsonlips58: coco dat maekjs evn les sens

TheGloriousFrankie69: jeez mags i cn baerly red dat

wanderingcreeper: And once again, he misses the joke...

TheGloriousFrankie69: stfu i got it i wuz mjst statin a fact~! jz

wanderingcreeper: Jz? You can't even be bothered to type four letters?

TheGloriousFrankie69: U GUYS R SO ANNOYING

crimsonlips58: Oh my god, he spelled a word right!

wanderingcreeper: Let's declare this a national holiday.

crimsonlips58: May 18...from this day forward, that date shall be known as Frank Overcomes His Illiteracy Day.

wanderingcreeper: I'm so putting that on my calendar!

TheGloriousFrankie69: u bettr not~!34567

crimsonlips58: We'll celebrate it every year with a surprise party just for him.

wanderingcreeper: Yes! I'll make a banner that says "LOLOLOLOLOL"

TheGloriousFrankie69: I HAET UUUUUUUUUUU

TheGloriousFrankie69 is offline.

tapdancegrrrl: lol

wanderingcreeper: IKR

crimsonlips58: Riff, don't be tempted by the dark side!

wanderingcreeper: I AM the dark side.

crimsonlips58: Oh, well that's fine then.

wanderingcreeper: 3

tapdancegrrrl: u guyz r werd

crimsonlips58: ...Werd.

tapdancegrrrl: *wierd

wanderingcreeper: That's still wrong.

tapdancegrrrl: ya wll u no wut wurd it iz so who cars?

wanderingcreeper: I car, Columbia.

crimsonlips58: We both car very much.

tapdancegrrrl: y

wanderingcreeper: Because, Columbia. Your spelling of the word "weird" is the determining factor in the safety of the universe.

tapdancegrrrl: ...lolwut

tapdancegrrrl: screw u guyz i m out of heer

tapdancegrrrl is offline

crimsonlips58: Weeeell, if they're all gone, no point in sticking around...

wanderingcreeper: Right, especially as we are in the same house and could easily just speak in person.

crimsonlips58: What's wrong with us?

wanderingcreeper: Many things, dearest.

crimsonlips58: 3

crimsonlips58 is offline

wanderingcreeper is offline


End file.
